<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon by Explodocat, Smashycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710385">Lemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat'>Explodocat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashycat/pseuds/Smashycat'>Smashycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashycat/pseuds/Smashycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been waiting for two years and will wait for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339525">Lemon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat">Explodocat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“I’ve completely outgrown you,” Stanley grins, looking at the numbers in the form.<p>His voice echoes in the bright corner near the window. Seems that each meter of the sports complex is designed for noises, soles’ creak and screams, and echoing silence is unwillingly unnerving. But they can intersect only here — on checks and rarely coinciding classes. Besides, Stanley is two years younger and Xeno is about to graduate, so they have almost nothing of a match. And this is really annoying, but this cannot be helped.</p>
<p>“It’s amazing, considering how much you smoke,” Xeno replies acidly.</p>
<p>After his words, Stanley involuntarily catches himself patting on his pockets. But instead of usual trousers, he wears blue training shorts now, and the cigarettes with a lighter were left in a backpack. And a backpack was thrown into the locker-room. Damn.</p>
<p>“You’re not allowed to smoke here anyway,” Xeno says sententiously, watching his movements. He purses his lips, making his small mouth even smaller, and folding his arms over the chest. “I don’t understand, why nicotine doesn’t slow down your growth, it should have already affected you. You smoke in the most active stage and deprive yourself of calcium.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Stanley chuckles, imperceptibly moving closer and hanging over him. Oh, yeah, he can finally afford himself to overhang. “I’ve already outrun you. Show your results, what’s there?”</p>
<p>Xeno’s face turns sour even more as if he has eaten too many lemons with his citrus allergy, and he’s about to have another ana-something shock.</p>
<p>“Anaphylactic” sounds solemn and clear in his head. Once, Xeno said that right after he had woken up in the Ambulance. By then, Stanley’s voice stopped trembling and he was able to leave a paramedic alone.</p>
<p>It’s engraved in his memory very well, isn’t it?</p>
<p>The numbers in Xeno’s form are really not impressive: for his age, all the parameters are either at the lowest limit or completely failed. Stanley reads it and then suddenly raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“You have very big lung capacity despite... well, everything else. Cool. It’s probably because of how much you talk.”</p>
<p>“Everything else” and the most important is here," Xeno’s quietly imitating Stanley, pointing to his head. “It cannot be measured in physical quantities. And I don’t just talk, I speak and take part in discussions. Verbal communication and an ability to convey information gracefully are valuable skills for any scientist, because, foremost, science is elegant, my friend.”</p>
<p>The finger pointing reproachfully to his forehead is covered in black pen’s spots as if he was pocking himself with steam, and then tried to wash himself off, but failed. There’s a cheerful orange sticking plaster on the middle finger, on top of the typical “writing” callosity, and another one has shrunken on the back of the hand — he has cut himself again. On the bare narrow wrist up to the ulnar fossa the veins show through tragically.</p>
<p>It’s clear why Xeno always hides his hands and prefers wearing closed clothes.</p>
<p>Somewhere under the diaphragm becomes warm and ticklish again after these observations. Stanley snorts and can’t stand it — he bends down, easily pinning Xeno to his shoulders, and quickly leaves a sonorous kiss on his big forehead.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” he says, stretching his lips in a smile, “Be a good boy, eat vitamins and all that. It’s good for you.”</p>
<p>Xeno freezes in a place like a shocked cartoonish mouse — equally unsightly in his white sports T-shirt and wide trousers — and then Stanley watches with malicious pleasure as embarrassment slides from Xeno’s face to his neck in uneven patches.</p>
<p>Stanley’s curious whether Xeno gets so... inelegantly spotted under the collar too. It’s needed to be checked someday. Later. When they’ll have more time together.</p>
<p>A thought suddenly scalds, and Stanley sharply exhales through his nose.</p>
<p>Active growth stage, yeah. Hormonal growth.</p>
<p>“Stan, this is terribly stupid and illogical. And your behavior... you...” Xeno hisses softly like a chocking teapot, not noticing his reaction.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s for the best. Stanley innocently bats his lashes.</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>At the far end of the hallway, around the bend to the gym, voices are being heard, and Xeno visibly tenses, immediately holding the filled-in form’s side to him.</p>
<p>Stanley slowly stretches, taking a deep breath, and gently blocks the view, standing between him and the hallway. He leans down again, almost burying his face into combed hair.</p>
<p>“If you tell me once again that I’m stupid and illogical,” — he briefly touches Xeno’s pursed lips with his own, holding his breath “Next time I’ll kiss you publicly. Right in the schoolyard, in front of other graduates and your professor Rowdie or whatever. Let them know, that all the rumors are true.”</p>
<p>A real war unfolds over the diaphragm from his own words: something seems to be exploding, the heart fills with a pleasant heat, pounding in the throat, the fingers tingle with small discharges. Stanley forces himself to straighten up listlessly. He puts his hands in pockets just in case.</p>
<p>Everything is as always, he adds to himself. He’s been waiting for two years and will wait for more. There’s no hurry and no one to prove it.</p>
<p>Although he really wants to. Sometimes.</p>
<p>Those Xeno’s classmates sneak past to them, creaking soles, silently and fast, especially when Stanley turns around and winks, smiling mockingly. Since he has seriously decided on military training, nobody wants to risk to pick on them, but Xeno still twitches.</p>
<p>“Rowley,” Xeno corrects him automatically, almost an eternity later, and licks his lips thoughtfully, raising a darkened gaze. It seems to Stanley that there’s a sneer — the same as his, one for two. “Professor Rowley. And that will be stupid and illogical too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>